Autumn Leaves
by Emerald.Taurus08
Summary: When they first met, the Autumn leaves were falling. When they married, it was that time of year again. {Fem!Harry Potter/Mycroft Holmes}{Post-Hogwarts/Before-During Sherlock}{Harry Potter/BBC's Sherlock}
1. Prologue

Autumn Leaves

Summary- When they first met, the Autumn leaves were falling. When they married, it was that time of year again.

{Fem!Harry Potter/Mycroft Holmes}{Post-Hogwarts/Before Sherlock}{Harry Potter/BBC's Sherlock}

Prologue

Had someone told Mycroft Holmes that he would find himself getting married a year ago, he would have looked at them and dropped them off at hospital for the mentally ill.

Now, as he looked at his sleeping wife an hour into their flight, he couldn't find it in him to even think of what his life would have been like had the woman not entered his life.

And to think it all started with spilled coffee, an impromptu interview and autumn weather.


	2. Pumpkin Spice Latte

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 1- Pumpkin Spice Latte

Mycroft Holmes, the man that was The British Government, and Big Brother Extraordanaire, awakened in the worst of moods.

Said mood seemed to intensify as he turned on the telly and was told that the crisp autumn whether had finally decided to catch up with the color chaning of the leaves. It meant somethings that the man that was The British Government hid behind his indifferent, _Smarmy Bastard_ mask.

 **One;** Winter was close. _Too_ close.

 **Two;** The very much abhorned socialite galas and fundraiser events held by his family and many other political figures would increase. As would the paperwork and mettings with various politically acclaimed figures around the world- The President of the US, the heads of the CIA, MI6, and the Ministry of Defence.

These meetings also included some rather taxing family get-togethers with his mother and brother.

Yes, those were the most taxing of meetings during this time of year. He could feel the never ending migraine coming along and he still hasn't had his cup of coffee.

As Mycroft entered the building, he saw the unnatural quietude in the office and schooled his irritation as he saw the looks from his senior under-secretary and junior under-secretary and his left eyebrow twitched and as he entered his office he's glad he schooled his expression because sat afront his dek were the Prime Minister, the head of the Ministry of Defence and the secretary of the head of the CIA.

It was beyond early to start his bi-daily headache as the always prim&posh man had yet to have a single cup of coffee. Thankfully for him, the meeting wasn't long. Unfortunately, it brought on a weeks worth of paperwork and by evening, that headache had intensified thricefold still not a single cuppa coffee or tea to be seen which found him on his second box of cigars for the day and third cigar for the hour.

Mycroft looked at the single pile of paperwork left on his desk and wondered, not for the first time, if it was time to hire a P.A. _But not just any P.A._ He mused as he looked over at the classified file offered to him by the Queen a weeks prior. It wasn't why he was given to him but maybe he'd get lucky and she would accept the offer. Unfortunately there was no picture, only a description and an address.

Making a decision, Mycroft Holmes grabbed his overcoat and scarf and walked out of the building, knowing he would be followed anyway, he disregarded taking a car and walked, although not really aimlessly, for what felt like an hour until he stood in front of a three story building that was meerly a cafe with two extra floors for use.

Observing the cafe, he found it oddly peculiar but appealing. The cement was white and seemed to shimmer with sapphires, rubbies, and emeralds depending on the sun's angle. The windows went up through the whole front of thebuilding. First, second and third floor. The windows on the first floor, the cafe he reminded himself, took over the whole front and left of the floor, allowing an extensive amount of light and view out of the cafe. On the front glass, the name of the cafe was proudly displayed in elegant, golden old english letters- Magical Marauders Marauding Cafe, that shone in silver and onyx. The letters seemed to have evloding splashes that spilled onto the rest of the glass and formed witch hats, broomsticks, cats and coiling snakes, and the standard steaming cuppa.

Mycroft chuckled as he opened the door, and instead of a bell, he felt a whoosh of something come at him and his headache evapoarted with it as did the stress and irrate mood. For once, he felt he could relax outside of his office. Looking around as he stepped more inside, he saw various business men chattering or working around the un-suprisingly bigger on the inside cafe. Some had various sweets displayed infront of them on trays as well as different, assumingly customized, foam cups of various sizes and work in front of them.

There was a one way glass on one wall that allowed a look outside from various comforters displayed in front of a lit fireplace where some women sat giggling and gossiping quietly. The walls seemed a pastel tangerine with pastel coconut and mint accents on them. To the back was a wall with three doors- Bathrooms on the left, Teen Lounge in the middle and he guessed it led to the second floor, and Kitchen on the right in little golden plaques.

To the right, separting the middle and right was an L-shaped counter that came halfway to the front. Half of the counter, displayed the desserts. Icecream buckets displayed proudly in the middle were of every flavor. To the right, where the curve started, were shelf upon shelf displaying hand-made cakes. The the left ere different finger sweets; cookies, caramel bars, chocolate bars, etc, etc. Next to that display was the check out counter that had a mini chocolate foundu fountain neatly raining without a single drop spilled. On the wall next to the cake display, were different coffee machines for those preferring iced coffee or not, with the cups piled one upon the other. Cases with flavors were piled into pyramid stacks around the counter that stopped a few feet from the fireplace.

From the ceiling hung a balckboard that displayed the sales for the day, elegantly handwritten in chalk and Mycroft found himself entranced by every high loop and extention of certain letters. A moment later, a door clicks shut and draws his eyes away from the looping letters and towards the middle door, where a petite woman with messy black ringlets framing an aristrocratic face steps behind the counter.

Not a minute later do ten teenagers and five college students step out behind her, take a coffee and bag of sweets to go, and step out. It's a few minutes after them, that the business men and the women stand and follow the steps of the teens before heading off. Obviously, the cafe was closing for the day.

Emeralds connect with his own blue eyes before the petite woman sighs seeming to know whom he is, and with a wave of her hand the blinds lower, the closed sign is up, and the shop is cleaning itself.

"I thought it was against your people's laws to... perform magic in front of mundanes." Mycroft asks as he steps towards the tanned ebony who steps out from behind the counter and sits atop it as he moves to sit in a chainr in front of her.

"Well, Mycroft Holmes, as far as i'm aware. You already know about me and considering that _you are_ the British Government, you have a much more indepth awareness of my people than most do." The smirk on her face turns playful as she pulls the ringlets up into a messy bun. "I wondered how long it would take you to come find me after her majesty gave you my file."

Mycroft scowled inwardly at her and bit back sucking his teeth infront of the aristrocrat. "I occupy a minor position in the British Government." He says with a sigh as he crosses his legs. "What I would like to know is what an aritrocrat like you, with two lady titles backing her and money to last her over a lifetime, is doing running a cafe after retiring as a Hit-Witch for hire?"

He's met with a glare that resembles a somewhat pout on her heart shaped face. "The same that a man with a Barony and enough money to last him three lifetimes if he invests properly is doing running the British Government." She shoots back as she crosses shapely legs at the knee.

"You're a curious thing, Eira Antheia Potter-Black." Mycroft says and is met with a sneer from the beautiful woman in front of him. Little spit-fire this one. He thinks to himself

"Get on with it, . I'm sure that you have paperwork that needs to be finished tonight."

"Work for me. Become my P.A. I 'm sure you were aware that this is why the Queen asked permission to give me your file, though she didn't need it as Queen." The sly smirk that creeps onto his face has her scowling though she soon starts chuckling at the man infront of her.

"And what about my shop? I'm not going to close it down after only a few months open just to work for you." Eira says, simply to learn of what his suggestion would be, though she already has plans of her own.

"Don't close it down." He states simply and she raises a beautifully shaped eyebrow at him. "Ask some of your friends or people you trust to take over for you."

"I make all of the sweets and cake myself."

"You'll have time to wake up and make everything you'll need for the day. The shop opens at Seven am, you awaken at Three am to make everything and put it on the display. You're done by Five am and go back to sleep until six fifty where I guess you take the next thirty minutes to do whatever you women do as your first customer doesn't come until Seven-Thirty. I'm not at the office until Eight-Thirty am. Plenty of time to get everything ready and meet me at the office." A smug smirk is on his face as she looks at him in slight awe. Mycroft could assume that he nailed her idea right on the head.

"Hmmm. Luckily I planned ahead months ago. Guess i'll call the Twins, Rolf and Luna later tonight." She says and her smirk comes onto her face as well as a scoff leaves her full pink lips as she sees his expression. "Guess you have your self a P.A, Mister. British Government."

Mycroft stands from seat and nods at the emerald eyed woman whom jumps off the counter and takes his extended hand before leading him to the door.

Just as Mycroft is about to step into the throng of people marring the streets outside her little cafe, a foam cup with cats, brooms and witch hats on it makes its way into his hands and she winks at him with a grin before closing the door and lights seem to flicker off.

He walks off and blends into the crowds, a chuckle escaping his lips as he decides to try what was in the cup.

A Pumpkin Spice Latte, huh?

Hopefully she brings him coffee, or sweets, every morning.

.

.

.

 _ **Hope this made up for the short prologue! Enjoy! Let me know if you guys like it!**_


	3. Eclair

Autumn Leaves

Chapter 2- Eclair

Emeralds glared at a pair of grinning red-headed twin as the hopped on either side of her.

"What are you two doing?"

Identical Cheshire-cat grins overcame the two and she groaned.

"Get up! Get up!" The twins chanted together and Eira sighed as she did as told. Why did she give them keys to her apartment? Just why?

"'Morning to you too, Fred, George." She mumbled as she stood and went about her morning routine. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, she dressed in tailored, form fitting black dress pants, a loose, tucked in, opaque white blouse that puffed out from the shoulders to the wrist, and black five inch heels that, although simple, you knew with a look were expensive.

Entering the kitchen of her flat on the third floor, her eyebrows twitched as she saw the twins covered in flour and Rolf in syrup. She sighed with relief when she saw Luna making breakfast; french toast and waffles with eggs, sausage and hashbrowns on the side.

"Luna! You're an angel!" Eira says as she goes to hug her strange, blond-haired sister in all but blood from behind and places a kiss on her cheek.

She's met with that mystical smile of hers before being greeted.

"Hello, Snow-Flower. I'm glad to see there are no wrackspurts around you anymore or nargles."

Eira smiles softly at her before turning to the now cleaned up twins and Rolf and greeting them properly.

Rolf comes first, a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug from him before he smiles down at her and moves away. "Sorry about the mess, I was trying to get the twins to leave everything alone."

"It's fine, Rolf. Glad to see you again and well." Eira says as she places a kiss on his cheek before turning to the grinning twins that launch at her, tackling her to the ground, eliciting a laugh from the ebony haired woman, and placing a kiss on either cheek before jumping up and pulling her into warm hugs.

"Sorry about the mess, Little Lion-" Fred starts.

"We were trying to help out with breakfast, you see-" George continues.

"And things got a little out of hands-"

"When we couldn't open the bag." They finish simultaneously.

Eira sighs as a chuckle escapes her.

"Yeah, yeah, you menaces. Next time, leave it up to Luna and Rolf."

Soon enough, they had finished eating and Eira was giving them instructions.

"Rolf, you're in charge. Keep the twins in line and out of the kitchen. Leave the kitchen to Luna if she needs anything from in there. Fred, George, you can take over the teen lounge down stairs. The room is set up to be like the houses at Hogwarts- there's an area for everyone and that area is represented by the colors and the house crest. Make sure to make it enjoyable for them, and be mindful of anyone studying for upcoming tests. You can use magic as much as you want without worry about it interfering with any appliances just make sure no one is watching or recording. Although no on can look through the glass from the outside, make sure to lower the blinds and lock the door before commandeering your magic or having a house-elf do the cleanup." She says in one breath and the three men chuckle at her fretting.

"Don't worry, Snowflake, we'll take care of everything. But thanks for the heads up." Rolf says and rightfully ushers the emerald eyed woman out of the cafe, a tray with two foam coffee cups, her purse, a black peacoat on her shoulders, and a box of sweets in hand.

Just then, a black town car pulls up right in front of the cafe and she receives a kiss on the cheek from all four.

"Please behave and don't scare away my customers. The twins are forbidden from the first floor while there are business men down there." She says with a sigh as the door to the back seat closes and she's driven off to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs building. Just before she steps out of the car, half an hour later, she opens the box of sweets and offers the driver a bag of cookies and a smile.

Mycroft arrives thirty minutes later, to see his new PA typing away on a smartphone that must have been specially made for her. He watches her for a moment, leaning onto his umbrella before walking towards the bench she's sitting on. The foam cups sitting in the tray next to her catch his attention as does the white box with with her cafe's name on it. He doesn't realize it until the amused voice that kept him wondering the rest of the previous evening as he finished his paperwork, draws him from his musings.

"Are you just going to stand there and wonder what's in the box or are we heading inside?" An eyebrow is raised as emeralds twinkle in well meant mirth.

"We still have ten minutes before i'm demanded to be inside." He says as he sits next to her.

"Well then," she continues as she takes one last look at her phone before putting it away and taking the foam cup with his name elegantly scrawled on it in black sharpie. "I hope you like espresso made from italian beans with french vanilla swirl."

Mycroft takes the cup, looking at it questioningly. Unlike the previous night's cup, today it had quills with words written in Latin on it that would encircle the entirety of the cup.

"I'm ashamed to say i've never tried it." Mycroft says as he brings the cup to his lips and tries it. Instantly, the British Government's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. "I'm glad you've brought it to my attention. It's very much to my tastes."

Eira chuckles at his reaction and looks at her phone. "I have chocolate Eclairs in the box for later." She says amused when she remembers what she wished to bring to his attention. "I nearly forgot. Don't under any circumstances, call me by my given name unless we are alone or something important needs to be brought to attention. It's rather dangerous to say it in the company of others as you never know what witch or wizard that left _them_ like I have is listening in. I'll send you an email every morning as I awaken with my chosen name for the day. For today, I'm Eclair."

Mycroft looks at her, observing for a minute and without saying a word, stands and looks at her with the same mask he gives all the other workers.

"Well then, _Eclair_ , it's time for you to learn what's done in the office and what exactly you'll be doing." He says and she schools her expression and with a quick look around her, she waves her right hand and her hair is half up in an elegant bun, the rest falling in loose curls down her back, a sticking charm in place. Straightened fringe frames her face and hides her fading lightning bolt scar. Eclair gives his light grey suit a once over and then her eyes reconnect with his tie and she furrows her brow.

It was a matching the suit color and with a twitch of her fingers, the tie is a midnight blue.

"The tie should't have to match the suit, you know. Even if it makes it easier, it makes you seem dull." She says and follows him into the building, coffee cup in hand after throwing the tray into a trashcan.

Eclair follows him at a brisk pace, three steps behind him and her eyes never leaving her phone but to give the inside a once over and commit everything ot memory. She feels all the eyes on her, and the silent inquiries as to who she is and why she's 'following Mr. Holmes around'.

She follows him to the elevator and watches the button pressed for future reference and soon enough they're on his floor where he stops to give the room a quick observatory glance before he introduces her.

"This is Eclair, my PA. I expect you all to treat her as you treat me." Mycroft says and just as quickly disappears into his office.

 _Eclair_ looks up from her phone, at them, before entering the office and closing the door behind her. "I hope we get along." She says and casts an assortment of silencing charms and wards on the door for safety precautions.

She takes an offered seat across from him at the desk where Mycroft hands her the file given to him about her.

"Read it and tell me the misinformation so it may be altered." He says as he takes a drink of his coffee and starts reading and signing the stack paperwork in front of him unknown to her, he's studying her as she's absorbed in reading the information, and the blank face as she reads tells him more than she'll probably ever know.

Half an hour of comfortable silence later, and the file is closed on the desk. Mycroft raises an eyebrow at her waiting for her to gather herself. Obviously, to him at the very least, the information must have peeved her.

"So?" He asks, having giving her enough time.

"The reason for my stunted growth is wrong. It had nothing to do with months of torture and being on the run. I had stopped growing three years before that due to years of malnutrition." Her voice was detached and void of anything and it pulled at Mycroft as he connected the dots with everything she told him of what else was misinformed.

The British Government had a soft spot for children after all.

Twenty minutes later, found Mycroft smoking his first tobacco of the day while Eclair went out to take a call from her friends about something with the cafe, taking the box with her. When she came back, he had just put out the tobacco when she walked back in, tray with breakfast on it, as she figured, rightly so, that the man survived on coffee mostly until lunch.

He looked at the tray and sighed in content.

"You're an angel, you know that?" He says as he takes a seat, clearing his desk as to not dirty any of the papers. "A fallen one at least."

She smiles at him with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not getting blamed if you suddenly die from not eating breakfast." She says as she returns to her phone and he starts eating.

At least nothing will ever become dull with the emerald eyed beauty beauty around. Mycroft mused to himself.

Oh, he didn't realize how true that statement would become in the oncoming future.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Here's another one! Thanks for all the positive reviews! And to all of you who followed or favorited! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_


	4. Salted Caramel

Autumn Leaves

.

.

.

 **TamashiroSuzume** **\- You read my mind. That's what I had planned. Though John isn't gonna come in any time soon as this is about a year before John arrives and when Sherlock is still on drugs. Also, glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

 **Sirei** **\- I actually got that from that story (Name Confused? Confounded?). I read that story in a few hours but the plot bunnies started working right about when I reached around chapters thirty-fifty. I really enjoyed that story. Glad the Cafe idea didn't throw anyone off despite it all. That took some thinking, though the name is still idk (Marauding Marauders Magical Cafe or Magic Marauding Magical Marauder's Cafe or something like that). The twins is not that they're ooc, I just figured they'd want to help make their little sister breakfast and since Molly wouldn't let them into the kitchen at all they were sortof excited I would say. Believe me, there will definitely be trouble, especially because of Sherlock. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

 **Fire Dolphin** **\- Glad you liked it. You can't wait to see it. I can't wait to write it. And I don't know when or how it will start.**

 **Warning!- Some MyLock angst (I think), Fem!Harry's temper over a certain F-word and other things, an overall bad day and some caring Mycroft.**

 **I'm glad you're all enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm actually enjoying that you guys are enjoying it- does that make sense? I hope it does!**

Chapter 3- Salted Caramel

It had been a month and a half since Mycroft hired the emerald eyed woman as his PA and so far, it made everything easier for him, and he didn't have to worry about such tedious things as ordering breakfast and picking up coffee. It got to the point where if he didn't drink coffee made by her, he wouldn't drink it and it seemed to amuse the emerald woman.

Britains Big Brother had been reading over his emails when he got the one he had gotten so used to seeing come five am. All of them were ridiculous and depended on the woman's moods or how she felt _about_ that particular day. Of course, today was no different.

 _Storm._ He couldn't help but wonder just why the woman chose that name for the day. No amount of telling the woman to just pick one name changed her mind. What fun is that? She had said and he wondered what fun indeed.

As Mycroft continued reading through his e-mails, one in particular caught his eye from a spy he'd planted in the Taliban.

 _Planned attack on England- London, though specifics not given._

That simple sentence held such weight on it and it sent Mycroft into **Code Black** mode. He was instantly dressed and in a car, laptop in hand, phone in ear calling his assistant. As soon as he informed her of the situation, he seemed to _hear_ the woman's switch flip and with clipped goodbye she had hung up on him. Not ten minutes later was he getting out of the car and walking into the building. The urgency in his steps, and the thinning of his lips, as well as the angered look on his face alerted everyone already in the building of a threat. It didn't help that they had seen the same look on the man's PA just minutes before and it sent them into a flurry, sending calls to the Prime Minister and the Ministry of Defence as well as MI6 and informing the other floors. Those that were already in the office called all those that normally arrived at a later hour and went back to their duties, not wanting to risk getting yelled at.

When Mycroft got to his floor, the workers were already standing and awaiting order, quickly giving them their jobs until the threat was taken care of. Quickly he was in his office and not so shocked to see his PA pacing a hole into the floor in a tight, mid thigh, black dress with a grey vest over it, and black five inch heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail for once and straight. Not a word was said between them as he walked past her and onto his desk where there was a tray with breakfast on it and the foam cup he had become used to seeing off to the side.

When he looked up from his wandering of eating the food or not, Mycroft was met with furious emeralds that demanded he ate with a single glare and he could see why she chose the name she did for the day. Nobody was safe today. That was for sure. Not until this threat was taken care of. Figuratively and not.

"What do you have? Information? Location? Times? Groups? How many? Where? When? WHERE?" She questioned in an urgent clipped tone the moment he swallowed the last bite of food on the tray.

"Not much. Different locations. Different groups. Today. Not sure how many or where exactly." Mycroft replied in just as clipped a tone as she and that just caused the woman to continue pacing a whole into his floor. It wasn't until much later, around noon, and burying themselves into conjuring a list of every possible place to be attacked, that they got news.

A group of three was captured and a biochemical weapon, an altered mutant virus. Said weapon was currently under lock as the three were interrogated. By six pm, the three hadn't talked and Mycroft and the interrogators were getting desperate.

 _Storm,_ she was already at exploding point. So she went in to deal with them, Mycroft and the other interrogators, as well as the Prime Minister and Heads of MI6 and the Ministry of Defence, watching from the one way glass as she stepped inside and sat down.

The woman started speaking in Arab, slowly, trying to reign in her temper. Oh she tried, but Mycroft, and probably most of the men and women with him, knew it was already to late. The fire had been lit.

 _ **"How many of you are there?"**_ She asked, voice clipped and calm and subtly spitting fire.

The three men looked at her.

 _ **"You're a woman, why should we inform you of the fights of men?"**_ One asked, the one in the middle, and that caused the explosion. All of them flinch as the barely five foot woman slammed the table separating her and the three men into the far right wall.

 _ **"Because I'm the wrong woman to piss off as you can see."**_ She said as she grabbed the man by the neck and hurled him into the flipped table, a minor Crucio placed on him shortly, and it wouldn't be suspicious because he had hit his spinal cord and possibly demanding him paralytic, though the blow to the head should have hurt enough.

She turned to the other two men who looked at her in fear. _**"How about you two? Feel like talking or do you want to join your friend?"**_

It was all it took as well as a glare she had learnt from a redhead with five over protective brother for the two men to start talking and pleading and within five minutes, she was walking out, a list in hand and their current locations.

 _Storm_ slipped the list to the head of MI6 and walked out. Temper no where near in check.

When Mycroft found her, two hours later, it was in his office and she was curled up on the couch, sleeping and looking very much like a cat.

He didn't bother awakening her and simply went to finish his paperwork. It didn't take long and he was looking at a missed call from a Hospital. He listened to the voice message and was instantly out of his chair. He was almost near the door when he remembered his PA and didn't want to feel all guilty, Mycroft refused to admit he was getting attached to the woman, about leaving her there. So he woke her up and told her to follow him.

Mycroft knew for a fact that his brother had been called out onto a crime scene, and after having Storm check where, they were off, getting there a mere few minutes later.

The kill happened right in the open and thus there was yellow tape and police cars everywhere.

Mycroft got out, with Storm following behind him with a bag of cookies and two foam cups of coffee in hand, so what if he made the driver make a stop at the cafe, it was on the way and god knew they needed it. He walked right up to the yellow tape, where a woman named Sally Donovan stood guard.

"You can't go in there." She said and it took everything in both Mycroft and Storm not to twitch.

Mycroft didn't say a word as he flashed bard to her that had her letting them both through. All movement seemed to stop as the two walked towards the body where one self acclaimed high functioning sociopath squatted looking over the body.

No one spoke and that alone had Sherlock Holmes turning around and facing the bane of his existence and his PA.

"What are you doing here?" The insufferable man said as he deduced his brother and the PA.

"Checking up on you." Mycroft said as a once over told him that no one knew who he was to the other blue eyed man and were curious.

"I don't need you checking my every move. Now go away." Sherlock said as he returned to looking at the body, ignoring the tell-tale signs that his brothers normally ever existing patience was running thin. Very thin.

"Sherlock." The clipped tone and the very well placed anger had Sherlock's back straightening and whirling around to face the older man.

"You've lost your patience. What happened? Who was killed? What do you need me for? Go on! Talk!"

"Now is not the time for your childish mind games, Sherlock. You know i've lost my patience and are trying me. Get into the car, and you'll immediately know." Mycroft billowed and neither man missed the flinch, hidden to all but them, given by the petite woman and Mycroft turned an apologetic look to her before returning his eyes to his brother.

"I don't know who you are or how you got in her, but you can't talk to-" DI Gregory Lestrade shut his mouth when two identical glares fell on him.

"Sherlock, not only are you trying me, but you know that I know what's been going on lately, and unless you want me to make sure you can't get back onto a single crime scene or worse, bring the footage to Mummy, you'll get in the car without fuss and accept the cookies and coffee my PA took the time of making for you." Mycroft said and everyone watched as the younger of the two just stood there, eyes wide. "NOW SHERLOCK!" Mycroft yelled and both aforementioned man and his brother's assistant, as well as about half the people there, flinched at the tone and anger.

"Mummy. He said Mummy." Sally Donovan said and eyes widened. "My god, the _Freak_ has a just as freakish brother." She said and both men as well as everyone on the crime scene froze at her tactlessness.

Mycroft, however was more worried about the word she uttered in front of his PA, knowing how much the petite woman despised it and exploded at the use of said word.

"Sir?" His PA's voice was quiet, almost shy sounding but clearly angry, as she turned large green eyes up at him. "Do you mind holding this for a moment?" Mycroft has no choice to comply and all eyes are quickly following the ebony as she walks straight to Sally and stops in front of her.

A bright, angelic smile overcome her face as she looks up at the slightly older and taller woman. Her words however, don't match her smile. "The next time you so much as think of that word, I will know. The next time you utter that word in my vicinity towards Mycroft and/or Sherlock I will eat you alive. Am I clear?" She says, smile never leaving her.

Sally looks down at the green eyed woman and scoff. Before she can utter a word however, she's grabbed by her collar and pulled down to the woman's eyes, where she finally sees the threat. "Am. I. Understood?"

 _Storm_ receives a frantic nod as her answer, and with a scoff she pushes the woman into the concrete and is walking back to her employer and his brother when the man, Anderson she believed, speaks up.

"Marry me." She looks at him and scoffs.

"You're tedious and dull and human and humans are dull tedious creatures. You're also an adulterer. No. Goodbye." And with that, she's joining Mycroft and Sherlock in the town car as Mycroft is finishing explaining what's happening to his brother.

"I like her, brother. Where did you find her? I want one of her." Sherlock says and goes on to try and deduce everything he can.

That day, various people learned to never piss of the British Government's PA. They never realized that it was not even near a third of her temper.

No one but Mycroft that is, and no, he was not admitting that he found it somewhat as attractive as it was terrifying and amusing.

.

.

.

 _ **Well, that's that. It wasn't what I had planned for a little longer but it'll do. No, he's not in love with her... not yet at least, but he can't help finding some things attractive, as would any man. Hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	5. Coffee Cake

**Autumn Leaves**

 ** _Sorry about not updating, school and Volleyball practice have demanded my attention recently. Thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites, hope you all enjoy._**

 **Chapter 4- Coffee Cake**

Emeralds stared at the interior of her cafe in shock. Inside sat familiar faces and she fought hard not to twitch as she saw the small mess made by the little ones running around. Cakes were on the floor as if there had been a food fight and the fireplace was destroyed.

She sent a pointed look at the frozen twins who looked at her with wide eyes and frantically conveyed to the rest of the family, minus the little ones, that she was there.

The semi-silence was broken when she was toppled to the ground by a redhead, a brunette and a blond.

"Aunty Eira!" The three little bundles exclaimed as she stood up with them and laughed a little.

"Why hello there, Teddy, Victoire, are my favorite children doing?" She asked as she bent down to their level with a soft smile about her face..

"They're not letting us have cookies!" Teddy, her blue haired, metamorphmagus godson, exclaimed and all three children pouted as she let out a scandalous gasp at the exclamation.

"We can't have that, now can we?" She asked and when she got agreeing nods full of pouts she summoned three small bags of cookies for the children and sat them on the couch to eat their cookies.

"Thank you, Aunty Eira!" The three exclaimed happily and she giggle as she ruffled each of their hairs.

"Anything for you, my little ducklings." Eira says as she turns around and walks towards the adults.

Hands on her hips and a glare on her face that she learned from one Ginerva Weasley before the young woman had been killed in the war.

"Now, why wasn't I told you would all be visiting? And this mess in my cafe better have an explanation." She says as her dogfathers stand up and hug her.

"We're sorry, pup. We were at Grimmauld place, Andy, Teddy, Remus and I, and decided to come pay you a visit. The rest of the family tagged along after arriving at Grimmauld place for a visit. It was sudden." Sirius said softly with a smile on his face as he widens his eyes a little.

"I missed you too, Siri, Remy." ;She said with a giggle at her dogfathers before turning her eyes to the others. "But that doesn't tell me why there is a hole in my fireplace."

They redheads sighed as they each came and hugged her, starting with Bill and Fleur, then Charlie and Mr and . Draco and her had a staring match for a few moments before she cast a quick tempus as someone explained the hole was caused by Little Scorpion's accidental magic.

She cursed as she saw she only had about twenty minutes before she was being picked up by the Holmes Brothers for dinner, why she was back earlier and then usual.

"Shit." She says and grabs her bag and casts a reparo on the cafe floor. "Fleur, Luna, help me." She says with urgency and the two women raise eyebrows.

"What is it?" Fleur asks with a hardly, no longer there, french accent.

"I have an impromptu dinner date with my boss his younger brother and their mother in twenty minutes. Help me!" She yells before grabbing the two women and side apparating with them up to the third floor and into her extended closet. She leaves them to look for a dress and shoes while she walked into the adjoined ensuite, showered and washed her hair.

When she emerged ten minutes later she was ushered into a short and emerald green sleeveless tulle dress with sequined, lace crystal appliques, a deep 'V' neckline and and A-line silhouette. The dress, which was chosen with the intentions of bringing out her eyes, reached just above her knees and thanked the heavens she though about shaving her legs. Her feet were adorned with a pair of Christian Louboutin Balota Platform sandals in black suede that the designer had given her after a generous favour on her part.

With a quick Air Siccum, Fleur was taking the curling iron and curling the black locks into loose curls and leaving sweeping her fringe to the side with a curl of a flat iron she didn't know she had. While that was happening, she applied some mascara to her lashes and Luna insisted on a winged liner, and a vintage rose colored lipstick to her lips.

"Wear these. You have to represent the Houses of Potter and Black as their Lady." Luna says as she opens the separate jewellery boxes.

Her eccentric blond haired friend had chosen a simple silver bangle given to her by Luna, a diamond necklace that's given to the Lady of the House of Potter with its crest imbedded in the single black drop hanging in between the white gold diamonds, and matching, dangling drop earrings that, like in the Potter House, were passed down to the Lady of the House of Black and their crest imbedded into the earrings.

A tempus cast by Eira, had them doing any last minute touches at the speed of light and rushing down the stairs. Thankfully, Fleur had been thoughtful enough to add an extra-duty sticking charm to her hair. A black peacoat was thrown on quickly and a black, Ted Baker, Geometric Bow clutch bag hanging from her shoulders.

The three apparated back down into the now clean and destruction free cafe. Eira immediately went behind the counter and grabbed a box and filled it with sweets- from cookies to cake pops, before gabbing one that she had left with a bow on it with a coffee cake inside and went to fill three medium foam cups with different flavored hot chocolates- one pumpkin spice flavored hot chocolate with marshmallows for Sherlock and a cinnamon flavored chocolate with marshmallows for Mycroft before preparing a honey graham cracker flavored hot chocolate with marshmallows for herself.

"PA's don't normally attend family dinner functions." Sirius said, a slight protective husk glinting in his eyes as he eyed his goddaughter, amusement in his voice.

"They do when Henrietta Holmes finds out that her eldest son, who runs the British Government and the family business, employed the Lady of the Houses of Potter and Black as his PA and wants to meet." Eira says offhandedly and Sirius jumps out of his seat, wide eyed and drawing all attention to him.

"Be careful around her, Pup. Henrietta Holmes is a force to be reckoned with and will use any means to get what she wants, which, last I heard, was marry one or both of her sons off." Sirius said with a scowl on his face. "Just like her father, whom tried arranging a marriage between us. Thankfully me and that woman have never been more than childhood friends."

Eira stared at the man for a moment before smiling. "You forget, Padfoot, I have a Slytherin Cunning and was practically raised by two Marauders. I'll be fine." She said, just as she saw a black town car pull into the empty space out front.

"I'll see you all sometime soon. Take the rest of the cookies with you if you want." She says while walking out of the cafe, the boxes stacked on each other and tied by a bow, foam cups in a bag.

The driver jogs over to her side and opens the door, seeing she can't, and she offers him a smile in thanks before sliding in across from Mycroft who raises an eyebrow at her.

"Finger sweets for your mother, and our desert after dinner; A hot chocolate for you." Placing the boxes down next to her, she hands over the cup with the british flag, a building that could only be assumed to be the Foreign Affairs building, and cake popping up from the cafe names print on the cup and his name scrawled neatly on it.

"Thank you." Mycroft says as he takes hold of the foam cup some amusement in his eyes as he watched his assistant smooth out her dress, a slight blush on her face as he took in her clothes.

Oddly enough, the two were matching somewhat, as the elder Holmes brother was dressed in his usual, pressed and ironed, three piece suit- an emerald green dress shirt the same shade of her dress, a black tie, and dark silver grey vest, suit jacket, and pants.

The ride to Sherlock's flat was mostly silent as Mycroft finished off some paperwork and Eira took care of some thing's from her phone. Soon enough they were at Sherlock's Flat and after five minutes of waiting, Eira receives a message telling her he was at a crime scene.

"He was called onto a crimescene just a few minutes ago. Says to get him there, he'll be done in a few minutes."

Mycroft stares at his PA and has her give the driver the address. Turns out he was only a five minute drive away from his flat and that was how they found themselves standing at a park, where there were three dead.

They had easily found Sherlock after bypassing the yellow tape and paying no mind to Sally Donovan. The eccentric man was kneeled next to a pretty young woman dressed for a night out. The moment they reached him, had he stood, dusted himself off, and turned to look at them, surprise on his face to see Eira with Mycroft.

"We must get going, Sherlock." Mycroft says glancing at the three bodies and his brothers clothes. Luckily he had the sense not to get on his knees as he usually would for things like this. "You can give the DI the details after dinner or tomorrow. We are already ten minutes late because of you."

"Stuff it, Mycroft. It could just as well be your fault and not mine." Sherlock said glancing at his brother before turning to look at Eira fully. "You're joining us for dinner. Why?"

Eira, if anything, was amused at the question. "Henrietta Holmes somehow managed to get wind of me being your brothers PA." She mumbled as they walked off the scene without a fight and paying no mind to the protests from the officers.

"Just let the freaks go, Lestrade. Not like we need him anyway." Anderson said and unfortunately for him, the three were still close enough to hear the man.

The weasel faced man soon found himself getting a roundhouse kick to the abdomen, which hurt twice as much thanks to the petite ebony's heels.

"I did warn you." She says with an angered glare. "Next time, i'll gut you, and strangle you with your own intestines." She finishes off and with one final glare she's strutting back to the awaiting brothers, her curls bouncing with every fluid step.

Dinner had been uneventful to say the least, but Eira found herself regretting not following her gut instinct this morning when making the cake. Because having added the calming draught to the coffee cake would have prevented what went on during the desert.

Thankfully, Mycroft had the right sense of mind to request a private room. Otherwise this would have been messier than it was.

 ** _And this is where our story truly begins! I think... I don't know yet. We'll all be finding out together next chapter I hope. Again I'm sorry about life getting in the way of this update. Hope you all enjoy! Review, Follow and Favorite please! Hope you Enjoy!_**


End file.
